Prussia's Demise
by VivaLaVida97
Summary: Prussia has messed with people too much, too often. What will happen when three countries decide Prussia's bullying needs to end?
1. Chapter 1

"I am Prussia! I am awesome; you are not, goodbye." Was the first thing that Hungary heard when she woke up. _Vhy is he such a jerk? _She thought. _If I hadn't known him when we were both small, I would have thought that he was just pretending. He is an irritating duck, and my pan now has a dent shaped just like his head. He is just too much. . ._

"I am Prussia! I am awesome; you are not, goodbye." "Vell then, if vearing clothes that make you look like an old man makes you awesome, then have fun vith that." Austria didn't particularly like Prussia. He was always leering at Austria with those red eyes of his, and the suit/cape combination really didn't work for him. _Not to mention his socks are never matching. He really needs to stop. . ._

"I am Prussia! I am awesome; you are not, goodbye." Was what Germany heard as he was heading up to Austria's place. _Vhat is he doing here? He should be out battling Turkey right now. _"Hey, bro, how's your awesomeness level doing? Not as good as mine! Anyvays, got to go, places to go, people to see!" _I know that he's always been a big-headed loser, but he's been vorse lately. He's been bullying other countries, too. I heard that he tried to take over Latvia unt Lithuania today. Ve must do something. . ._

All three countries were thinking the same thing: _Ve must take action. _


	2. Chapter 2

-The Next Day-

"Order! I have called you all here to talk about how ve are going to deal with Prussia's stupid pranks. I have been told that he invaded Lithuania the other day and threatened to burn Austria's house to the ground. Has anyone else been screwed over by him lately?" Almost everyone in the room raised their hand to Germany's question. All, that is, besides for Russia, but he's so freaky nobody would dare mess with him.

Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Russia, Austria and Hungary were all at the meeting that day. Prussia was trying to expand in all directions, and soon he would start spreading south to north and south Italy. _I can already hear Italy screaming, _Germany, Germany help! He chuckled to himself. "So, vhat are ve going to do about him? I'm going to run out of pans if his sorry self comes by again." Hungary was getting impatient. For all they knew, Prussia could have taken over all of Europe since they started the meeting.

"Right, right," Germany muttered. "Vell. . . any suggestions?" To everyone's surprise, little Latvia spoke up. "We must burn the grounds he currently occupies to the ground! And stomp on his tent! Yes, we must do that!" _That was shocking._ Most of the countries in the room thought. "Oh, you are finally starting to talk some sense, Latvia! Good for you." said Russia, rubbing his head. Then Latvia was just scared again and sat down.

"Ve'll keep that as a backup plan, any other ideas?" Germany was exasperated. Prussia had messed with all of these countries, why did they not want revenge? "Ve could alvays just _capture_ him, you know," Germany pointed at Hungary. "Yes! Ve shall do that. He drinks vay too much, and that is unt lot coming from me." Germany turned back to the group. "All that agree, say Ay."

A total of six _ayes_ were said. "Then it's settled. Tomorrow Hungary and I vill sneak up on him, blindfold him and stuff his sorry hide into a sack. Vith no Prussia, the borders cannot expand and vill cease to exist." Looking around the room, Germany saw a few cruel smiles, a few hopeful expressions, and a perfectly devilish look on Hungary's face.

"Tomorrow that jerk vill regret how much he's messed with Aus- I mean, all of us." Everyone noticed her slip up, but pretended that they didn't.

"Yes. Tomorrow will be the day that my brother vill start to die."

At 'brother', Germany realized what he would be doing, killing one of his last siblings.

Major thanks to anyone who's read this story so far. The chapters _are_ extremely short right now, but I just started writing fanfics again. As always, please review! All positive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
